Dying's a Drag Without You
by acklesaway
Summary: Set in a what-if world where Steve gets unfrozen in the late '80s when Tony is in MIT and they strike up a friendship.


The first time they met Tony was in a donut. Steve was just trying to get rid of Fury's agents for a little while and that was a little easy to do, surprisingly. Apparently they weren't very wary of the kid who just got unfrozen but shame on them. Nothing made sense to him and being cooped up like that didn't help at all. He lost them in some park and once he did that he just ran the other way. He wasn't used to running but after a forty year nap he wasn't used to a lot of things.

He finally made it to some little donut shop and it wasn't much but it did have a teenager in a donut. Steve was completely confused as he watched the boy eat a donut inside a donut many feet off the ground. He wondered if this was a _thing _in this time.

He looked up at the boy. "What are you doing in a donut?" He asked.

The boy stopped mid bite and looked over Steve making him feel more self conscious than he had felt being looked over by SHIELD agents that first night he came back. It was odd because it was just some kid not an army but it still made him feel judged or something.

Eventually the kid shrugged. "Why aren't you?"

Before Steve could even attempt to think about answering that redundant and frankly silly question the kid was throwing his shoes at him. He ducked out of the way before one of them hit him. Granted it wouldn't hurt but he'd rather be safe than sorry.

"I'm sorry, do you have a problem, kid?"

Said kid rolled his eyes and put his sunglasses back over his face. "Just put them on, okay? There's room enough for two studs in this hole."

Steve blinked up at him vaguely certain he didn't mean what just came out of his mouth. He also knew better than to trust someone he didn't know especially in this decade. He didn't know well enough to simply walk away though. He picked one of the shoes up and if he wasn't, you know, a super soldier, it probably would have been heavier than he thought it was.

He kicked one of his shoes up and held up a hand to keep the sun out of his face. "I don't even know your name."

He beamed down at Steve with a smile that was probably brighter than the sun currently shining in his face. "You can call me Tony now get your ass up here before I call the cops on your ass."

Steve shook his head because that didn't even make sense but put on the shoes nonetheless and was jolted when he stomped the left one to secure it was on his foot when he was shot into the air.

He lifted up into the air and before he had anytime to react hands were yanking him up into the donut and with a few fiddled buttons the shoes stopped lighting fire out of the end of them.

Steve just stared blankly at Tony while he took the shoes and added them to his own feet and dipped the donut box to offer him one.

"How? Those don't exist in this time. That I know for sure."

Tony gave Steve the smarmiest grin he could muster and Steve couldn't help but smile back though a little hesitant. "They didn't exist. Until I invented them."

"You're like ten."

Tony guffawed at him and stole the box of donuts away from him. "Well if that's the way you're going to act I'm not going to invite you back to my place."

Steve could feel the tips of his ears burn pink a little bit. He might be a bit naïve but he knew what that meant and he really hoped he wouldn't get arrested if he did in fact go back to his place. "I'm 15 though if that makes any difference."

Steve snorted. "It doesn't," but he finally took a donut deciding that they weren't poisonous or anything. If they were it was kind of worth it. This was the most of a conversation, an actual conversation, Steve had in days and it was kind of nice.

Tony rolled his eyes and nudged Steve with his foot. "Come on let's go to my dorm. If I get too handsy for you I'm sure you'd be able to fend me off, hotshot." He clicked his heels and grabbed Steve off the top of the donut and when they made it to the ground Tony shoved him away. "Okay you're heavier than I thought so we're walking the rest of the way you freakin' moose."

Steve never expected to be treated like this or to like it so much. He was used to being Captain America—who could you trust if you couldn't trust Captain America? That whole shebang but here was this kid badmouthing him and shoving him around.

Steve kind of liked this kid and he brought chaos to his life ever since


End file.
